Reencuentro con una vieja amiga de la infancia
by Catherin Velis
Summary: Dspués de cuatro largos años sin verse, Noodle volvió a reencontrarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Alex. Un romance nace entre 2D y la guitarrista, y Alex hará todo lo posible por que estén juntos.
1. Alex

Reencuentro con una vieja amiga de la infancia

Aclaración: Noodle tiene 19 años, 2D 24, Russel 30 y Murdoc 33.

_Capítulo 1: Alex_

Era una noche como cualquier otra en los Estudios Kong, y los cuatro miembros de la banda estaban cenando en la cocina, en silencio. De repente, el teléfono resonó por todo el edificio rompiendo el sepulcral silencio y provocó que los cuatro levantaran la vista de su plato.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Murdoc- ¿Quién es el idiota que se atreve a llamar a esta hora?- y se levantó de su silla para contestar el teléfono.

Antes de que el satanista pudiera dar un paso, Noodle se levantó a toda velocidad de su asiento y antes de salir corriendo de la cocina gritó:

-¡Yo contesto!

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, ya que Noodle jamás contestaba el teléfono si no era para ella.

-¡Hola, Alex!- se escuchó en la cocina. Los tres se quedaron en silencio al oír ese nombre ¿Su pequeña Noodle estaba saliendo con alguien?- Muy bien...El próximo lunes te paso a buscar a tu casa- Esas palabras entristecieron al peliazul, ya que estaba secretamente enamorado de ella. Fue una suerte que ninguno de sus compañeros notara su epresión triste- Te quiero, adiós- En la cocina, se oyó que la guitarrista colgó el auricular y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina tarareando "Dare"

Cuando Noodle entró a la cocina, se encontró con las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

-¿Quién es ese tal Alex?- le preguntó Russel con frialdad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vaya Noods,-dijo 2D tratado de sonreír para ocultar su tristeza- no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

Murdoc no dijo nada, pero la miró con ojos acusadores a la espera de que la chica comenzara a dar explicaciones.

Noodle se quedó atónita por unos segundos, hasta que logró reaccionar.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¡Alex es una chica!- 2D suspiró aliviado; Noodle colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas- Es mi mejor amiga desde los diez años. Russel tú tendrías que acordarte de ella, la viste más de una vez cuando me llevabas a su casa.- el baterista negó con la cabeza. Noodle miró el suelo en busca de algún recuerdo que les haga hacer memoria a sus compañeros- Cuando teníamos quince años vino al Estudio, ¿no se acuerdan?- sus compañeros de banda se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza. Este hecho sorprendió a la japonesa, ya que Alex era una de aquellas personas que apenas las conoces, no te olvidas más de ella debido a que puedes pasar horas hablando y divirtiendote con ella.

-¡Ya la recuerdo!- exclamó 2D con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Ella fue quien tuvo la idea de hacerle esa broma a Murdoc!- y rió al recordar aquella broma.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Alex!- dijo Russel recordando todo, mientras reía por el mismo motivo que el vocalista- Ahora la recuerdo, era una chica muy simpática y graciosa. La última vez que la ví fue hace cuatro años...

Noodle asintió con la cabeza. No había visto a Alex desde hace cuatro años; la úlima vez que la vió tenían quince años. Sus padres eran hombres de negocios y debieron mudarse a Estados Unidos para hacer negosiasiones. Aunque les era imposible verse, se comunicaban por teléfono. Ahora su familia había vuelto a Inglaterra, pero sus padres debían volver a Estados Unidos por cuestiones del tabajo, por tres meses. Durante todo este período, Alex viviría con ellos.

-Por cierto,- comentó Noodle- se quedará a vivir aquí con nosotros durante tres meses.

Russel y 2D se alegraron al oír eso, Murdoc no. El satanista se horrorizó al recordar a aquella chica, o mejor dicho a esa mocosa, que se había atrevido a hacerle una broma. Pero se horrorizó más al oír que se quedaría con ellos por tres meses.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó horrorizado. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¡Esa mocosa no va poner ni un solo pie en este edificio!

-Sí claro. Como tú digas Murdoc- le contestó Noodle, rodando los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esa maldita mocosa les simpatice- y dicho esto, se marchó de la cocina dando un fuete portazo. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio, mirando en su dirección.

Murdoc se metió dentro de su Winnebago y se tomó unos tragos para poder relajarse. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

Esa tarde, Noodle, Alex y 2D, estaban jugando a la Play Station para matar el aburrimiento. En aquel tiempo, las chicas tenían quince años y 2D veinte.

Alex dejó escapar un resoplido, estaba demasiado aburrida. Miró a sus amigos y comprobó que sentían lo mismo que ella. Echó un vistazo al rededor de la sala y se percató de que Murdoc no estaba allí.

-Hey Noods, ¿Murdoc está en su Winnebago?

-Sí- le contestó la japonesa, distraídamente.

-¿Aun tienes la cámara de fotos que te regalé por tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó Noodle, mirando a su amiga con curiosidad. Alex, la miró con un destello diabólico en sus ojos; Noodle abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Estás insinuando que le saquemos una foto a Murdoc en su peor momento? Lo más probable es que esté masturbándose o esté mirando videos porno.-Alex asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¡Qué buena idea!- dijo 2D, que las había estado escuchando- Yo quiero sacar la foto.

Ambas amigas se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

Antes de bajar hacia al aparcamiento hicieron un plan: Alex se fijaría por la ventana si Murdoc estaba dentro desnudo o masturbándose. Si era así, le haría una señal a Noodle, que abriría la puerta repentinamente y ambas saldrían corriendo. 2D, apenas se abriera la puerta, debía sacar la foto y correr lo más rápido posible.

El ascensor hizo un leve "ding" cuando las puetas se abrieron. Los tres adolescentes miraron al rededor del aparcamiento y, al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, se acercaron sigilosamente al Winnebago.

Los tres tomaron sus posiciones. Alex se acercó a la ventana del Winnie y miró hacia el interior: el stanista estaba masturbandose mientras veía videos porno en la computadora. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse; miró a Noodle y asintió con la cabeza. La guitarrista miró a 2D y le señaló la puerta; este asintió. La japonesa abrió la puerta repentinmente y ambas chicas salieron corriendo. El peliazul, que tenía la cámara de fotos en sus manos, miró a Murdoc, quien estaba con los pantalones y calzoncillos abajo, y tomó la foto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el stanista miró hacia afuera, atónito. Su vista se encontró con el peliazul, que tenía una cámara de fotos en sus manos. El flash de la cámara lo hizo reaccionar; se subió los pantalones y caminó hacia 2D, dispuesto a descuartizarlo.

Cuando el vocalista levantó la vista, el bajista estaba caminando hacia su dirección, dispuesto a matarlo por lo que acababa de hacer. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pero ya era tarde, el satanista ya estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Corre 2D!- le gritó Noodle desde el elevador.

El peliazul corría lo más rápido que podía; miró por encima de su hombro y gritó al ver que Murdoc estaba estirando el brazo para atraparlo.

-¡Corre más rápido, idiota!- le gritó Alex,enfurecida al ver que Murdoc ya estaba sobre él.

El vocalista, al oír que ese insulto provenía de Alex y no del satanista, se sorprendió. "Qué extraño" pensó "Por lo general es Murdoc quien me dice así". Esta reflexión, provocó que el peliazul corriera más despacio y que el moreno pudiera alcanzarlo.

Murdoc le quitó la cámara de las manos y la arrojó al piso de concreto, haciéndola añicos. Luego, dejó semi inconciente al vocalista de un certero puñetazo en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera avalanzarse sobre él para darle la golpiza de su vida, Noodle se interpuso entre los dos y obligó al bajista a que se marchara a su Winnebago. El moreno se encerró allí durante toda la tarde, esperando su momento a solas con 2D para interrogarlo acerca de quién fue el que tuvo la idea de hacerle esa broma pesada.

En la tarde, Alex se despidió de todos, a excepción de Murdoc, y se marchó a su casa. Noodle se encerró en su habitación y 2D se quedó mirando películas de zombis. Murdoc encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, mirándo a 2D con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

-Ah, Murdoc- dijo nevioso el peliazul, al percatarse de su presencia- Emmm... espero que no me guardes rencor por lo de hoy.

El satanista sonrió de manera diabólica.

-Sí- dijo caminando lentamente hacia a él.2D lo miró asustado- Pero, si me dices quién fue el que tuvo aquella maldita y estúpida idea, no.

-No puedo decirlo, lo siento

El bajista lo tomó por la remera y se acercó a la puerta.

-Muy bien- dijo apretando los dientes- Voy a contar hasta tres y tú me dirás quién fue el que tuvo la idea, o pasarás la noche con los zombis.

-No puedo decirlo...

-Uno...

-Murdoc, por favor...

-Dos...- abrió la puerta.

-...

-Dos y medio...

-¡Alex! ¡A ella se le ocurrió la idea!- gritó antes de que el satanista lo empujara hacia afuera.

Murdoc sonrió complacido.

-Gracias, idiota.-Dicho esto, empujó a 2D hacia afuera y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡Murdoc, abre la puerta!- gritó el vocalista al ver que los zombis ya estaban saliendo de la tierra. El satanista lo ignoró y se marchó a su Winnebago.

Esa fue la peor noche de 2D. Para que los zombis no lo deboraran, tuvo que subirse a la estatua con forma de demonio y, lo peor de todo es que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, Noodle y Russel se sorprendieron al encontrar al peliazul agarrado a la estatua y mirando en todas as direcciones, paranoico.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Definitivamente, Murdoc idearía un plan para vengarse de aquella mocosa.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, mientras traducía el fanfiction "A man out of time", se me ocurrió este fic. Así tal vez me tarde un poco en terminarlos a ambos.<p> 


	2. El esperado día

Capítulo 2: El esperado día

Un día antes de que Alex llegara, Noodle se pasó todo el día limpiando, acomodando y cambiando de lugar algunos muebles. Russel y 2D la ayudaron, pero cuando la japonesa volvía a limpiar repetidas veces el mismo lugar, el baterista se marchó a su habitación, exhausto. El peliazul la ayudó a terminar de limpiar y luego, ambos se recostaron en el sofá. Noodle miró a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecha, la sala lucía mucho más limpia que de costumbre. Todo debía estar en perfectas condiciones para recibir a su amiga.

-2D, ¿cómo crees que debería vestirme para ir a buscar a Alex?- le preguntó, preocupada.

El peliazul la miró por el ravillo del ojo.

-No sé... ¿Qué opciones tienes?

-Demasiadas- respondió, mientras se incorporaba y tomaba al peliazul de la mano.- Tú me ayudarás a elegir el mejor atuendo. Quiero que me des tu opinión y que seas honesto- y lo arrastró a su habitación.

En la habitación de la japonesa, ella lo obligó a sentarse sobre su cama; tomó una enorme cantidad de ropa del armario y se metió en el baño para cambiarse. Salió con el primer conjunto de ropa y se paró en frente del peliazul. El conjunto consistía en unos jeans y una remera escotada. 2D la miró de arriba a abajo estaba realmente muy atractiva, sus curvas se podían apreciar, aunque no demasiado.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó la japonesa.

-Mmmm... el siguiente-dijo no muy convencido

Noodle se volvió a meter en el baño e hizo lo mismo que antes. Al salir del baño, al peliazul casi se la caía la mandíbula; la guitarrista llevaba puesta una minifalda blanca y una blusa escotada del mismo color. La miró apreciativamente y se sonrojó levemente al encontrarse con los verdes ojos de la japonesa. Apartó la vista y clavó la vista al suelo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Qué te parece este?

-Es.. estás muy hermosa...

La japonesa se sonrojó y le sonrió. Iba a probarse otro atuendo, cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

-Noods- era Russel- ¿"D" está allí contigo?

-Sí, aquí estoy...

El baterista abrió la puerta y miró a ámbos, comprobando que nada hubiera pasado. Al ver que ambos estaban alejados el uno del otro y que aun seguían con la ropa puesta, suspiró aliviado.

-2D, necesito que me ayudes a preparar la cena.

El pelizul asintió con la cabeza y ambos hombre se marcharon a la cocina. Noodle se quedó mirando la puerta por la que 2D acaba de salir con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

En la noche, mientras estaban cenando, la guitarrista terminó de comer mucho más rápido que sus compañeros. Tomó su plato, lo depositó en el fregadero y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina, se paró en seco y miró a todos sus amigos; había algo que debía decirles.

-Muy bien, como bien saben, Alex vendrá mañana- los miró a todos y continuó- Les voy a pedir que no me dejen en ridículo delanate de ella, que no digan estupideces y sobre todo- miró a Murdoc con el entrecejo fruncido; este le sonrió con inosencia- sean amables con ella.

Y dicho esto, se retiró hacia su habitación. Los tres hombres siguieron comiendo en silencio y cuando terminaron, cada uno se marchó a su habitación. El satanista caminó lentamente hacia su Winnebago con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios. Gracias a Noodle, ya sabía cómo podía iniciar su venganza contra aquella mocosa.

El esperado día llegó. Noodle se vistió con el atuendo que 2D le había dicho ayer, se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento y se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto, a al espera de Russel. Estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su minifalda, cuando oyó el timbre del ascensor; pensó que sería Russel, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con el sonriente vocalista.

-¿2D?- le preguntó, confusa. Este sólo le sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Russel me llevaría hasta la casa de Alex.

-Y lo hará- dijo mientras se subía al auto y se sentaba junto a ella- Los voy a acompañar- miró hacia el Winnebago, que estaba detrás de ellos y bajó la voz- No quiero quedarme solo con Murdoc como única compañía.

La japonesa rió cuando vio la cara de circunstancia que puso el peliazul. Él siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír, era franco, alegre, tierno... atractivo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Russel salió caminando lentamente, se subió al Jeep en silencio y apretó el acelerador. Viajaron en silencio. Noodle se pasó el viaje mirando el paisaje, metida en sus pensamientos; estaba tan sumida en ellos, que cuando sintió el brazo de 2D rodeando sus hombros, se sobresaltó levemente.

-Lo siento- murmuró el peliazul apartando su brazo de ella al ver cómo había reaccionado.

-No, está bien- le respondió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa._ "Maldición, no debí haber hecho eso"_pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

De repente, el auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa y pintoresca casa. La guitarrista la miró con admiración, al igual que sus compañeros de banda. Se acercó a la puerta a tocar el timbre, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Con dos enormes maletas a cada lado del cuerpo, y vestida de punk , Alex se avalanzó sobre la japonesa y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que casi deja a la chica sin aire.

Alex era una chica graciosa y extraña, que tenía de pelo castaño ondulado,ojos negros, alta y con un incríble físico. Amaba los libros y la música, de hecho tocaba el teclado y la guitarra bastante bien. Aunque los chicos más atractivos la invitaran a salir, ella se siempre se negaba. Por lo general salía con chicos que compartían su misma afición por la música. Sus padres eran hombres de negocios que viajaban por el mundo constantemente; deseaban que su hija siguiera sus mismos pasos, pero ella deseaba dedicarse a la música.

-¡Noods!- gritó mientras aun la abrazaba- No tienes una idea de cuánto me alegra verte.- la liberó de su abrazo y la miró de arriba a abajo- Estás increíblemente hermosa.

La japonesa rió

-Gracias, tú también estás increíble.

Cada una tomó una pesada maleta y se acercaron al auto. Las depositaron en el piso y suspiraron agotadas.

-Seños Hobbs- dijo tendiéndole la mano al baterista. Este la abrazó.

-Me alegra volver a verte- le dijo cuando la soltó- ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien, con negociaciones en mente y viajando por el mundo constantemente.

Russel tomó las dos maletas y las metió en el Jeep sin ninguna dificultad, y se subió al auto.

Alex se paró en frente de 2D y este la abrazó.

-Por cierto Alex,- le dijo con una sorisa en los labios- cada vez que recuerdo la broma que le hicimos a Murdoc, no puedo evitar reír.

La chica rió

-La próxima vez, le sacaremos una foto cuando este completamente desnudo- bromeó.

Noodle y su amiga se sentaron juntas, para gran disgusto del vocalista, en el asiento trasero y él no tubo más remedio que sentarse adelante con Russel.

Cuando el Jeep se alejó de los Estudios Kong, Murdoc salió de su Winnebago, vestido tan sólo con unos viejos calzoncillos y se dirigió hacia el elevador. Tomó una botella de cerveza y una porción de pizza de la heladera y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo a ver la televisión. El suelo y el sillón se mancharon de cerveza y de migas. Cuando terminó de comer, encendió un cigarrillo y tiró la ceniza al suelo. Una vez que acabó con su cigarrillo lo lanzó al piso, y encendió otro, y así sucecivamente hasta acabar con los pocos cigarrillos que le quedaban en la caja.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaba todo sucio y desordenado como estaba antes de que Noodle limpiara y acomodara todo. Le hechó un vistazo al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se percató de que en cualquier momento llegarían. Su plan era muy simple: sería cruel y grosero con ella durante el todo el tiempo de su estadía o hasta que la chica jure no regresar jamás a los Estudios Kong.

Estaba plácidamente rocostado en el sillón, cuando la puerta se abrió. Y ahí la vio. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Esos ojos tan negros como la oscuridad, parecía que estaba viendo dentro de su alma. Estaba tan embobado obserbandola, que no se dio cuenta de que los miembros de la banda, en especial Noodle, lo miraban enojados.

-Hey, Mudz- lo llamó Russel- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El satanista, finalmente, reaccionó.

-Eh... pues...- miró a su alrededor, buscando una excusa- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, idiota.

Y dicho esto se retiró hacia su Winnebago de la manera más elegante que pudo. Alex se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sinto mucho lo que acaba de suceder- se disculpó Noodle, avergonzada.

La chica se hechó a reír.

-No tiene importancia, Noods- tomó sus maletas- ¿Dónde las dejo?

-Oh, sí- exclamó, tomando una de ella- Sígume.-y ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista por el pasillo.

-Juro que voy a matar a ese cretino- dijo Russel aprentando los puños y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Ya sabes como es Murdoc-2D se encogió de hombros- Seguamente estaba ebrio y no tenía noción de lo que hacía.

-Si que eres tonto "D"-Russel se metió en la cocina- Lo hizo como una venganza por esa broma que Alex le hizo.

El peliazul se quedó con la mirada perdida, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y luego se encogió de hombros.

En la habitación de Noodle, entre risas y pequeños gritos de entusiasmo, ambas chicas se ponían al día.

-¿Sigues saliendo con James?- preguntó la japonesa.

James era un atractivo muchacho de veintitrés años que trabajaba en una tienda de tatuejes.

-No...-suspiró Alex- Rompimos hace dos semanas...Al parecer, lo único que quería ese maldito imbécil era tener sexo.- miró el suelo por unos segundos y luegó sonrió- Pero ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes que ya han pasado, cuéntame que tal han ido las cosas entre tú y 2D. La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que cada vez te sentías más y más atraída por él.

Noodle le contó lo que secedió en el auto y su amiga la escuchó con atención.

-Soy una tonta. Si no me hubiera sobresaltado, me hubiera abrazado.

-Noodle,- la animó Alex- ya se va a presentar otra oportunidad, creéme.

Mientras tanto, en el Winnebago, Murdoc estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberse quedado mirando a la chica como un idiota, en lugar de actuar.

"_No me debo dejar engañar por las apariencias"_ pensó el satanista _"Debo actuar antes de que ella decida hacerme otra de sus estúpidas bromas." _Pero... debía admitirlo, Alex se había cinvertido en una hermosa mujer a través de los años. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Ya era de noche cuando las tripas del bajista comenzaron a rugir con insistencia; tenía mucha hambre. Miró su reloj: eran las once de la noche; lo más probable era que todos es estaban durmiendo o estaban viendo la televesión. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a los cuatro amigos sentados en la mesa cenando.

-Hasta que al fin decidiste aparecer, Mudz- dijo Russel- Tu plato esta allí- y señaló el extremo de la mesa.

El satanista se sentó y comió en silencio, oyendo cómo su banda se reía de lo que Alex decía. La adolescente estaba imitando y contando los defectos de todos los novios que había tenido. Murdoc no podía creer que sus compañeros se rieran de eso; no era tan gracioso.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirando a Alex fijamente, quien levantó la vista y le sonrió. El satanista apartó la vista rápidamente y fijó toda su atención hacia el plato de comida que tenía en frente. Quería decirle a la chica algo hiriente, algo que la moleste, pero cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo, las palabras no salían. En un determinado momento de la noche, 2D volcó accidentalmente algo de cerveza sobre los pantalones de Murdoc. El vocalista se preparó para recibir un puñetazo o un insulto, pero el bajista lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con odio y limpiarse el pantalón con una servilleta. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos; Russel lo miró con perspicacia.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Murdoc fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y se marchó a su Winnebago sin decir ninguna palabra. Las dos amigas levantaron la mesa, con la ayuda de 2D y los dejaron en el fregadero. Russel les dijo a los tres que se marcharan a dormir y, mientras lavaba los platos, pensaba en el extraño comportamiento del satanista.


	3. Sal de mi mente

Este capítulo, en la parte en que Noodle y 2D tienen un roce, me inspiré en un fanfiction llamado "Los anónimos" quien me lo dedicó Marati2011. Este historia se la dedico a ella, a una excelente escritora.

Sal de mi mente

Murdoc se encontraba en medio de un bosque en llamas. Respiró el intoccicante humo y luego sonrió con satisfacción; ese lugar era como el infierno sólo que no había nadie más que excepto él. De repente, le pareció ver una silueta agraciada entre los árboles.

-Murdoc...- lo llamó la silueta, con una hermosa y suave voz.

El satanista miró a su al rededor y descubrió a lo lejos a una hermosa mujer-demonio que tenía el rostro semi oculto con una capucha que estaba cocida a su capa ondulante. La mujer le hizo señas con la mano para que la siguiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras ella; estaba a dos pasos de distancia de la extaña mujer-demonio, cuando ella volvió a escabullirse entre los árboles. La buscó con la mirada y oyó una dévil risita muy conocida.

-Murdoc...

La mujer-demonio le sonrió y volvió a hacerle señas con la mano para que se acerque, mientras se recostaba contra el árbol en llamas. El bajista caminó lentamente hacia ella; cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, hizo un ademán con su mano para levantarle la capucha y verle el rostro, pero ella lo sujetó de la muñeca y cambió las posiciones de ambos; ahora él se encontraba contra el árbol. La mujer, aun sujetando su muñeca, lamió el cuello del satanista. Este no pudo evitar un suspiro que probocó que la mujer sonriera con malicia y lamiera su pecho desnudo; trazando con su lengua un camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. La calentura lo terminó dominando, y cambiando las pociciones, acorraló a la mujer contra el árbol y la besó en los labios con una pasión y una lujuria infinita. Entre los besos y las caricias, la capucha de la mujer cayó hacia atrás y Murdoc pudo verle el rostro.

Se sorprendió por lo que ojos veían y se apartó de ella; no podía creer que había sido capaz de haberla besado, de haberla besado a ella. A Alex. A la chica que más odiaba, después de 2D.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la chica-demonio le estampó en los labios un lujurioso beso, que el satanista le devolvió con ganas. Alex rompió el beso y volvió a lamer su cuello.

-Tal vez esto te duela un poco- le advirtió.

Antes de que Murdoc comprendiera a qué se refería, unos afilados colmillos se clavaron sobre la piel de su cuello. Gimió de dolor y quiso apartarse de ella, pero Alex no se lo permitió. A cada segundo que se encontraba en las fauces de esa mujer, se sentía más dévil... Iba a morir de una manera horrorosa. La chica lo depositó lentamente en el suelo y luego se separó de su cuello. Lamió las pocas gotas de sangre que quedaron al rededor de la herida, y luego le sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Buenas noches, maldito imbécil.

Murdoc se despertó con un sobresalto, sudando y temblando incontrolablemente. Debajo de las sábanas de su cama, un charco de sémen pegajoso y húmedo, mojaba las sábanas. Tenía la sensación de una profunda y terrorífica satisfacción.

Se sentó sobre la orilla de su cama y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Ese sueño había sido terrorífico y al mismo tiempo excitante... Tal vez era una advertencia de que Alex le haría otra de sus bromitas y que el final sería desastroso, es decir, que terminaría en un hospital o peor... O tal vez, el significado del sueño era que se sentía muy atraído por ella, pero que él no deseaba admitirlo...

"_Maldición"_pensó Murdoc mientras se cambiaba el calzoncillo _"Debo ponerle una solución a esta excitación"_

Tomó la guía telefónica donde guardaba los teléfonos de sus fans más hermosas, y buscó el nombre de alguna chica con la cual aun no se había acostado

-Aquí- dijo para sí mismo mientras marcaba el nombre de la chica con su dedo- Rachel Bryan.

Marcó el teléfono y esperó a que alguien contestara. El teléfono sonó un par de veces, hasta que Rachael contestó. Quedaron en verse la siguiente noche, para gran disgusto del satanista.

A la mañana siguiente, en la tarde, Noodle y 2D estaban jugando el juego de Play Station "Mortal Kombat" mientras que Alex y Russel hablaban animadamente en la cocina.

-Que extraño- comentó Russel, mirando su reloj- Ya son las tres de la tarde y Mudz aun no se levantó.

Alex se encogió de hombros

-Tal vez tiene resaca- aventuró.

-Sí...- dijo el baterista con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Pensó que lo más seguro era que el bajista haya decidido quedarse todo el día un su Winnebago porque no toleraba estar en la misma habitación que Alex; después de recordar su extraño comportamiento durante la cena, le pareción que era la opción más probable- Muy bien,- dijo mientras se marchaba de la cocina- Si me disculpas, debo ir al baño.- y dicho esto, el baterista desapareció por el pasillo.

Alex se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos jugando a la Play Station y se puso a leer una revista en silencio, mientras vigilaba a los chicos por el ravillo del ojo. Al parecer ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Sí, toma eso- dijo Noodle entre dientes, tratando de vencer al peliazul en el juego.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el vestíbulo eran los botones del control cuando eran pulsados y algunas amenazas como "Te voy a patear el trasero" y cosas así.

-¡Sí!- dijo 2D, alzando los brazos, triunfante- ¡Gané!

-Hiciste trampa- dijo Noodle, sonriendo -Estoy cien por ciento segura de que hiciste trampa.

-No. Te gané porque soy un jugador mucho mejor que tú.

Por toda respuesta Noodle tomó una almohada del sillón y empezó a asestarle golpes con ella. 2D reía, manoteaba y pedía clemencia entre los golpes y la japonesa le exigía una disculpa. Al final el chico consiguió quitarle la almohada y ella se subió encima de él para hacerle cosquillas para que se la devolviera. El vocalista reía y mantenía la desplumada almohada fuera de su alcance y ella cada vez estaba más cerca del chico. Cuando sus respiraciones se cortaron, con la cara a pocos centímetros, Noodle se dio cuenta de su situación, dejó de reír y se apartó rápidamente de él.

-L-lo sient-to...- empezó a tartamudear Noodle sonrojada ante el desconcierto de 2D, que tampoco tenía muy claro que había sucedido y tosía nerviosmente.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en toda la sala. Los dos amigos se miraban por el ravillo del ojo, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y no sabían que hacer ni decir.

Alex, al ver aquella escena, sonrió para sus adentros. Hubo algo máico entre ellos, la manera en cómo se miraron, sus risas... todo. Esa magia que surge cuando dos personas están profundamente enamoras. Ya tenía un plan en mente.

-Hey Noods- la llamó, rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo. La guitarrista se volteó sorprendida, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba allí; según recordaba, hace unos minutos la había visto en la cocina con Russel- ¿Me podrías acompañar al baño que no recuerdo dónde quedaba?- mintió, para poder hablar a solas con su amiga.

-Sí, claro- y se levantó del sillón, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro; se alegró mucho de que Alex haya roto ese silencio tan incómodo que había surgio entre ella y el vocalista.

Ambas chicas se perdieron por el pasillo. 2D no apartó ni por un segundo la mirada de la japonesa.

Antes de llegar al baño, Alex tomó a Noodle por el brazo y la metió dentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Ouch- dijo la guitarrista cuando su amiga la metío dentro de su habitación de manera brusca- ¿Qué haces?

La chica de pelo ondulado miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa en los labios y la abrazó con fuerza. Noodle le devolvió el abrazo sin comprender qué le sucedía a la chica.

-Me alegro tanto por tí- dijo cuando la liberó- 2D está perdidamente enamorado de tí.

-Pero... ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Alex la miró con una ceja alzada

-Sí, hazte la desentendida- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- Acabo de ver cómo ustedes dos estubieron a punto de besarse

La japonesa se sonrojó violentamente

-Pero eso no significa que él esté enamorado de mí.

Su amiga la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Estás bromeando, ¿no?- sin darle tiempo a que la guitarrista contestara, rió sarcásticamente- No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. La manera en cómo te mira... es como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tí...Y cada vez que tú estás cerca, él se pone feliz, como si nada malo pudiera perturbarlo- Noodle iba a replicar, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga, supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad- Además, también te mira como si fuera a desnudare con la mirada- dijo con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eres una pervetida!- le dijo Noodle, sonrojada mientras le daba un suave empujón.

-Muy bien- dijo Alex- Yo te prometí que te ayudaría con 2D, y eso es lo que haré- comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro en toda la habitación, pensando en su plan- Tú me dijiste que él te ayudó a elegir la ropa que te pondrías para irme a buscar a mi casa, ¿no?

Noodle asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

-Y también dijiste que cuando te vio con ese atuendo, prácticamente se babeó.

La guitarrista la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así asintió.

-Bien.- dijo Alex, parándose en frente de ella- Hoy, después de cenar, le preguntarás si mañana te puede acompañar a comprar algo de ropa, ya que necesitas su opinión y que confías mucho en su gusto y bla, bla bla- ambas amigas rieron, y Alex coninuó- Obviamente te dirá que sí. Cuando estén en el auto apoya tu cabeza sobre su hombro o tómalo de la mano. Una vez que estés en la tienda de ropa, te probarás los atuendos más reveladores que encuentres y le preguntarás su opinió. Cuando hayan acabado de comprar, abrázalo o caminen tomados de la mano. Supongo que después de eso, 2D te besará.

Noodle se quedó por unos minutos mirando a su amiga, con las cejas alzadas. Le pareció un plan absurdo ¿Qué sucedía si 2D s negaba a acompañarla a comprar ropa? ¿Qué sucedería si ella lo tomaba de la mano y el la rechasaba? Esos pensamientos la desanimaron por completo a seguir el plan de su amiga.

-¿Crees que vaya a funcionar?- le preguntó a la chica, no muy convencida- Quiero que me respondas con honestidad.

Alex la miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

-Sí, Noods. Estoy segura de que funcionará.

Después de que todos cenaron, a excepción de Murdoc quien no salió en todo el día de su Winnebago, Noodle hizo lo que Alex le había dicho. Para su sorpresa, el peliazul estaba encantado en acompañarla. Russel, que oyó las palabras: "ir de compras", dijo que los acompañaría porque debía comprar unos nuevos palillos para tocar su batería; los que tenía se estaban desintegrando. Cuando el baterista se percató de que Alex se quedaría sola en los Estudios Kong con Murdoc como única compañía, le insistió que los acompañara, pero no hubo manera de convencerla; ella se negó rotundamente.

Murdoc miró su reloj: era la una de la mañana. Rachel ya debía de estar en camino. Durante todo el día se quedó encerrado en su Winnebago a la espera de ese momento. Encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en la cama, a la espera de oír unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su Winnie. Los minutos parecía eternos, estaba a punto de encender se tercer cigarrillo cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su Winnebago, se lo impidieron.

-¡Está abierto¡- gritó

La puerta se abrió y una hermosa chica de veintitrés años de larga cabellera rubia entró. Murdoc la miró de arriba a abajo apreciativamente; esa chica podría ser modelo. Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo, el satanista la acorraló contra la pared y le selló los labios con un profundo beso, en el que su lengua saboreó cada rincón de la boca de la chica. Le levantó la minifalda y se bajó los pantalones con una rápidez inhumana. Rachel rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas y el bajista comenzó a penetrarla de manera brusca. En cada estocada profundizaba la penetración y probocó que la mujer comenzara a jadear y a gritar.

-¡Ah, Murdoc!¡Eres increíble!- gritó mientras el satanista le lamía el cuello y la penetraba con mayor rapidez- ¡Ah, sí!

Murdoc gimió y jadeó mientras sentía que una profunda oleada de placer lo invadía.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Alex! ¡Me vengo!

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Salió de adentro de la chica, a quien depositó sobre su cama, y se sentó en el borde de esta, exhausto. Sonrió complacido; había logrado de deshacerce de aquella calenura que lo había estado acosando desde que había tenido aquel sueño.

Rachel lo miró cómo se acomodaba los pantalones y encendía un cigarrillo, aun sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Murdoc, ¿quién es esa tal Alex?- preguntó, recordando que la había nombrado mientras tenían relaciones.

El satanista la miró sorprendido, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie quien sea de tu incumbencia, Tracy.- le respondió bruscamente.

La chica lo miró con el seño fruncido. Nunca antes un hombre la había tratado así.

-Es Rachel- le respondió ofendida.

-Me da igual.

Dicho esto, el bajista salió de su Winnebago, dejando a Rachel muy ofendida, y se metió en el ascensor. Tocó un botón al azar; lo único que quería era poder estar tranquilo para poder pensar con claridad.

"_Mierda"_ pensó mientras caminaba por la terraza _"¿Por qué diablos no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a esa chica?"_

Desde que había visto a Alex atravesar las puertas de los Estudios Kong, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella ni por un segundo, ya sea para tramar su venganza o para pensar en lo atraciva que se había vuelto a través de los años. Pero ¿por qué era tan difícil dejar de pensar en ella? Todos sus pensamientos apuntaron hacia una única respuesta: Le gustaba Alex.

Murdoc negó rotundamente con la cabeza. No; eso era imposible. Él era Murdoc Niccals, el mujeriego más conocido en toda Inglaterra, no le podía gustar una chica. Y mucho menos si se trataba de Alex, quien fue la que planeó aquella broma, hace cuatro años.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y trató de pensar en otra explicación, cuando de pronto, oyó música proveniente del estudio de grabación. Se metió en el ascensor y se siguió el sonido aquella hermosa canción de piano, que cada vez se oía más fuerte. Se asomó por la puerta del estudio de grabación, y se sorprendió al ver que era Alex quien estaba tocando el piano. Realmente tocaba muy bien, parecía que sus dedos bailaban por encima de las teclas.

-No me gusta que me espíen mientras toco, Murdoc- lo sobresaltó la chica.

El satanista se metió en la habitación y se quedó detrás de ella, mirándola.

-"Nobember Rain" de los Gungs N´Roses, ¿no?- le preguntó al reconocer la canción.

La chica asintió en silencio y siguió tocando. Se veía tan hermosa, levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna... Murdoc sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente.

La chica terminó de tocar la canción y se volteó para mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te divertiste con Rachel?

Murdoc la miró con odio. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que Tracy o como sea que se llame? El bajista la fulminó con la mirada.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.- le respondió con brusquedad.

-Pregunto porque hace unos segundos ví a tu novia en la cocina, llorando.

El satanista la miró atónito y rió

-Ana o Tracy, o como sea que se llame no es mi novia. Yo nunca tuve novia- le dijo de manera altanera. Era obvio que estaba orglloso de su fama de mujeriego.

Alex lo miró con interés, con la sonrisa aun dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Nunca te enamoraste? ¿Jamás quisiste algo serio con ninguna chica?

Él soltó un bufido

-Por favor- dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo- Además, nadie puede tener una relación seria con una mujer que lo único que tiene es buen cuerpo y nada de cerebro.- el satanista se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. ¿Realmente él pensaba en ese tipo de cosas?

Alex se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que tienes razón...- miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared- Oh... será mejor que me valla a la cama. Buenas noche Mudz, espero que algún día encuentres lo que estés buscando.

Y dicho esto, la chica dejó sólo en la oscuridad a Murdoc, quien estaba completamene confundido.


	4. Sorpresas

Sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Russel 2D y Noodle se marcharon hacia el centro comercial. Antes de irse, Russel le volvió a insistir a Alex que los acompañara, pero ella se mantuvo firme y se negó. Esto realmene le preocupaba al baterista; tenía el presentimiento de que Murdoc le haría algo. Al pensar en las posibles venganzas que el bajista tenía planeadas, sacudía la cabeza para apartar sus temores.

Bajaron todos juntos hacia el aparcamiento y se despidieron allí. Antes de que Noodle subiera al Jeep, miró a Alex quien le guiñó el ojo y le hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar. La guitarrista sonrió y se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a 2D, quien sonrió complacido. Russel no apartó la vista del Winnebago, que estaba detrás de ellos, ni por un segundo. No fue hasta que puso en marcha el auto cuando fijó su atención en otra cosa.

Antes de que el Jeep saliera de los Estudios Kong, se despidieron con la mano. Alex se quedó allí, en el aparcamiento, obserbando como el auto desaparecía de la vista. Cuando ya no se podía ver más que un pequeño punto en el horizonte, la chica se dirigió hacia el elevador.

Las puertas se abrieron, y ella caminó dentro del vestíbulo. El silencio reinaba por completo en el lugar, lo único que se podía oír eran sus pasos y su suave respiración. Caminó por el pasillo,sin saber a dónde ir ni que hacer, cuando sus tripas rugieron con insistencia. Recordó que tenía una bolsa de caramelos dentro de su maleta, la cual estaba en la habitación de Noodle; así que caminó hacia allí.

Luego de tomar su bolsa de caramelos y llevarse uno a la boca, caminó nuevamente hacia el vestíbulo. Depositó su bolsa de caramelos arriba de la mesa, y se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió la televisión. Al no encontrar nada de su agrado, la apagó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Mierda" pensó, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada "Es increíble que no haya nada que hacer"

Por unos segundos se le pasó por la mente la idea de despertar a Murdoc lanzándole un baldazo de agua fría, pero deshechó esa idea de inmediato. El satanista ya había tenido suficiente con aquella broma que le había hacho hace cuatro años atrás. En ese instante, fijó toda su atención hacia un unos estante que estaba repletos de CD´s de música. Se acercó y comenzó a mirarlos.

Había una gran variedad de discos: Pink Floyd, The Clash, The New York Dolls, Black Sabbath, Rolling Stones, The Jam,The Sex Pistols... y la lista se hacía interminable. Optó por el segundo álbum de Black Sabbath, Paranoid, y lo puso en el reproductor de música. La canción "War Pigs" fue la primera en brotar de los parlantes. Alex comenzó a cantar y a bailar.

"_Generals gathered in their masses  
>Just like witches at black masses<br>Evil minds that plot destruction  
>Sorcerer of death's construction..."<em>

Murdoc estaba recostado en su cama, con la vista clavada en el techo de su Winnebago, perdido en sus pensamientos. Aquella conversación que había tenido anoche con Alex lo dejó pensativo y confundido.

"_Espero que encuentres lo que estés buscando" _Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.

"Lo que estoy buscando,es decir, lo que necesito, lo que quiero" pensó. "Pero ¿Qué cosas necesito y quiero? Mi banda, dinero, alcohol y chicas hermosas. Pero... ¿Realmente necesito todo eso?" se preguntó a sí mismo. "La banda sí, el dinero también, el alcochol... supongo que también, pero ¿y las chicas hermosas, que lo único que tienen es un excelente físico y nada más?" Aquella pregunta lo dejó perplejo; no podía creer que pensara de aquella manera."Tal vez no necesito a esas hermosas chicas..." reconoció.

En realidad, el satanista no quería admitir que la quería a ella, que la necesitaba a ella. A Alex. A aquella chica de diecinueve años, que había sido la única mujer en la Tierra que lo había cautivado de aquella manera, la única chica que logró causar una profunda impresión en él.

Pero, ¿en qué diablos esaba pensando? Él era Murdoc Niccals, el demonio de Stoke-On-Trent, el mujeriego más deseado y conocido de toda Inglaterra. Él no podía pensar de aquella manera, no podía gustarle una chica, no de ese modo. Él no podía enamorarse...

Una música a lo lejos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aguzó el oído y reconoció la canción "Iron Man" de Black Sabbath.

-2D- dijo entre dientes, apretando los puños.

Se puso el primer pantalón que encontró y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, dispuesto a darle una golpiza al peliazul por tocar sus discos. La última vez que lo hizo, rompió uno de sus discos de The Clash. Obviamente, Murdoc lo golpeó por eso.

Salió del ascensor apenas se abrieron las puertas, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el vestíbulo.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldito idiota!- gritó, dando grandes zancadas- ¡Si te llego a encontrar escuchando mis discos, te mato!

Se detuvo presipitadamente en la puerta del vestíbulo; estaba sorprendio al ver que no se trataba del vocalista. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró en seguida. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se encontraba con Alex, nunca sabía qué decir.

La chica, al oír la amenaza del satanista, corrió hacia el reproductor de música para guardar el CD.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó, mientras guardaba el disco dentro de la caja- ¡No sabía que no se podían escuchar!

Murdoc se quedó atónito por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente raccionó.

-No, está bien- dijo dándole la espalda, dispuesto a volver a su Winnebago- Pensé que era el estúpido de face-ache quien estaba oyendo mis discos.

Alex rió al oír los insulos del bajista. Cada vez que escuchaba a alguien insultar de aquella manera, reía.

-¿Por qué 2D tiene prohibido tocar tus CD´s?

El moreno se volteó y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo idiota que es 2D, ¿no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Pues, la última vez que estubo tocando mis CD´s, rompió uno de mis discos de The Clash. Por esa razón, lo tiene incuestionablemente prohibido.

-¡¿Y no le diste una golpiza por haber hecho eso?- exclamó, alterada.

Murdoc la miró sorprendido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si yo hubiera sido tú, le hubiera dado una patada en el trasero que lo mandaría a China- al ver que Murdoc la miraba perplejo, se explicó- Amo la música. En mi casa tengo unos cuantos CD´s, los cuales, la gran mayoría, tú tienes; y si alguien me llegara a romper un disco o lo rayara, lo obligaría a que me comprara el mismo disco cueste lo que cueste, pero primero lo insultaría de arriba a abajo.

Murdoc rió con ganas. Era la primera vez que oía a una chica de hablar de ese modo.

-¿Sabes?- le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla- Es la primera vez que oigo que una chica diga que le daría una palisa a ese idiota.

Alex rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de él.

-2D siempre me pareció un idiota- admitió- Pero es una buena persona...- ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Alex reparó en su bolsa de caramelos- ¿Quieres uno?- le preguntó al satanista, extendiéndole la bolsa. Murdoc la miró con desconfianza y ella frunció el ceño- ¡Maldición! ¡No están envenenados ni nada por el estilo! No soy tan macabra.

Al final el satanista tomó un caramelo. En realidad, uno detrás del otro, porque se pusieron a bromear y a imitar a todos los profesores que habían tenido; y así entre risas, acabaron rápidamente con los caramelos.

Cuando la bolsa de caramelos se vació, Murdoc tomó su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Le ofreció uno a Alex, quien se negó. Él se encogió de hombros y guardó su caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su jean.

-¿Murdoc?- dijo dévilmente la chica.

El satanista la miró con interés.

-¿Qué?

Alex miró el techo y suspiró. Luego clavó sus ojos negros en los del satanista.

-Quiero disculparme por aquella estúpida broma que te hice hace cuatro años atrás- miró el suelo avergonzada- Realmente lo siento. Fui una idiota al haber pensado en eso...- volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Murdoc, quien la obserbaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido- Y también siento si eso que dije sobre Rachel te molestó. No fue mi intención.

El bajista se quedó mudo. No sabía que decir, ni que pensar al respecto. Por unos segundos se le pasó por la mente que aquello formaba parte de alguna broma, pero apartó esa idea de su mente cuando vio la expresión seria de la chica. Realmente se estaba disculpando. Sonrió con satisfacció para sus adentros.

-No importa, disculpa aceptada- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

Alex sonrió y miró al rededor. Tomó un mazo de cartas de póker que se encontraba sobre un estante, y luego miró a Murdoc.

-¿Quieres jugar al póker?- preguntó con las cartas en la mano- Estoy muy aburrida y quiero hacer algo.

El moreno asintió y le hizo una señal con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-Muy bien, ¿jugaremos póker streep?- le preguntó con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos. No hizo falta oír una respuesta por parte de la chica; cuando Murdoc la miró ella lo estaba obserbando con el ceño fruncido- De acuerdo, juguemos al póker común. Pero te lo advierto, Alex, soy uno de los mejores jugadores. Si pierdes, no llores.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso- río sarcásticamente la chica- Yo siempre gano. El que va a necesitar suerte eres tú.

Pasaron tres horas, y Murdoc y Alex seguían jugando, en esos momentos al tres en raya. Murdoc le había ganado a la chica al póker, al veo veo, a la oca, al bagamon e incluso al ahorcado. Alex en cada derrota se estaba poniendo de lo más nerviosa y cada vez que perdía, cambiaba el juego; había decidido hacer eso hasta ganarle en algo al satanista.

-Y ¡tres en raya!- exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo Murdoc- Ya vamos diez a cero. Si quieres podemos jugar a otra cosa para que tu derrota no sea tan estrepitosa- propuso el bajista, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Ni lo sueñes- murmuró Alex amenazante- Sólo has tenido suerte.

-Sí, unas ocho toneladas de suerte, por lo que se ve.

La castaña lo miró furibunda y volvió a tomar las cartas de póker, que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Juguemos otra vez al póker- dijo, mezclando las cartas.

Murdoc asintió con la cabeza.

-Te voy a volver a ganar, si quieres nos ahorramos el espectáculo...

En el momento justo en que la chica estaba repartiendo las cartas, la puerta de entrada se abrió y los tres miembros de la banda se quedaron petrificados obserbando la escena que tenían en frente. No daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Murdoc, por primera vez, estaba hablando y riendo con una hermosa chica sin necesidad de recurrir al sexo o al alcochol. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, jugando al póker, mientras reían y hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Aquello era un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días.

Cuando Murdoc y Alex se percataron de que sus amigos habían llegado y que los estaban obserbando con la boca abierta, se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Alex los miró y sonrió al ver que 2D y Noodle estaban tomados de la mano; miró al baterista y la sonrisa se le borró. Russel obserbaba a Murdoc amenazadoramente.

-Hasta que finalmente llegaron- dijo Murdoc, rompiendo el silencio- Alex- dijo incorporándose- Cuando quieras volver a perder, jugamos- miró al resto de sus compañeros y mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor dijo:- Iré a mi Winnebago, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cuando los pasos del moreno se dejaron de oír, Russel cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Aquello que acababa de ver, lo había dejado perplejo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se encontraría al satanista riendo y hablando como si nada con Alex. Desde que habían dejado los Estudios Kong, su preocupación no lo había abandonado ni por un segundo. Pensó que tal vez, cuando volvería, se encontraría con que Alex había pasado por la cama de Murdoc como muchas otras mujeres, o peor, que el satanista hubiera abusado de ella; pero encontrarse con algo totalmente diferente a lo que se había imaginado, lo había dejado atónito y perplejo. Decidió que tendría una seria conversación con Murdoc.

Mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo, Noodle se quedó obserbando a su amiga con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Se soltó de la mano de 2D y se acercó a su amiga. Mientras la arrastraba del brazo hacia su habitación, gritó:

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, 2D. La pasé muy bien. Pero ahora debo tener una conversación de chica a chica.

El peliazul sonrió al oír esas palabras y caminó hacia su habitación, reconrdando cada detalle de su salida con la japonesa.

Noodle metió a su amiga de un empujón dentro de su habitación y la acorraló contra la cama.

-Empieza a explicarte- la amenazó- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Murdoc?

Alex sonrió de manera burlona y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Nada pervertido, sólo estabamos jugando al póker- le respondió- Y tampoco hablamos de sexo ni de nada por el estilo- agregó al adivinar que la japonesa le preguntaría eso.

-De acuerdo, te creo- dijo la guitarrista, sonriendo complacida.

-Por cierto- dijo la castaña, mirando a su amiga con picardía- Ví que estabas tomada de la mano con 2D- la japonesa se sonrojó violentamente- Cuentame todo con sumo detalle.

La japonesa miró el suelo, avergonzada.

-De acuerdo, te contaré desde que nos subiemos al Jeep- comenzó- Como ya viste, nos sentamos juntos en el asiento trasero- Alex asintió- En el camino hice lo que tú me dijiste, apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro y él me rodeó con su brazo. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, me prové la ropa más reveladora que encontré y desfilé para él. 2D se sonrojó levemente y a veces apartaba la vista, incómodo...

Alex pegó un gritito de alegría y rió.

-Me imagino que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su erección- bromeó.

La japonesa la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras reía.

-Cállate- le advirtió, aun riendo- Cuando terminamos de comprar, él fue quien me tomó de la mano.

-¿Te besó?- le preguntó impaciente Alex.

Noodle bajó la vista y suspiró.

-No...- dijo desanimadamente- Estabamos a punto de besarnos, pero Russel nos interrunpió- se moridió el labio- Al parecer, yo no fui la única que se desepcionó; 2D lo miró como si quisiera estrangularlo.

Alex miró a su amiga a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

-Al menos confirmamos que le gustas- le dijo- Estoy segura de se muere por besarte.

Mientras tanto, en el Winnebago, Murdoc estaba caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación. Realmante se había divertido con Alex, no se había divertido tanto desde hacia tanto tiempo...

Recordó la expresión amenazadora con que Russel lo miró, y apretó los puños con furia. Ese idiota pensaba que él le haría algo a Alex, algo para herirla. Pues la verdad es que estaba muy equivocado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él no sería capaz de causarle nada malo a esa maravillosa chica.

"Por el amor de Satanás"pensó, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama "No es posible que me esté enamorando"


	5. Confesiones

Confesiones

A la mañana siguiente, Russel fue el primero en despertar. Miró su despertador, que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, y maldijo. Eran las siete de la mañana. Él no acostumbraba levantarse tan temprano; su horario habitual era a las diez.

Se desperezó y arrastró pesadamente los pies hacia la cocina. Tomó su taza de "Hello Kinky" que Noodle le había regalado en navidad, y se sirvió café. Tomó asiento y enterró la nariz dentro de la taza. El sabor amargo del café invadió su boca, y sonrió complacido para sus adentros. Le encantaba el café. Mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de la bebida, se puso a pensar en los sorprendentes acontecimientos que sucedieron el día de ayer.

Cuando acompañó a su pequeña Noodle y a 2D al centro comercial, se percató de que ambos estaban muy juntos. Durante el trayecto hacia el centro comercial, los miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió al ver que ambos amigos estaban abrazados; jamás pensó que aquel abrazo tenía un significado diferente para sus compañeros de banda. Cuando estacionó el Jeep, los dos jóvenes bajaron del auto aun abrazados; esto le pareció algo sospechoso, pero decidió ignorar el asunto. Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya era hora de regresar a Kong, descubrió a los adolescentes en el momento justo en el que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. Se sintió algo avergonzado por haberlos interrumpido, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Noodle iba a ser siempre su pequeña hija, y él no iba a permitir que ningún chico le haga daño. Pero debía admitirlo, 2D era buen candidato para Noodle...

Otro hecho que lo había dejado realmente perplejo fue haber encontrado al satanista hablando y riendo amigablemente con Alex. Sospechaba que Murdoc estaba actuando de aquella manera tan amistosa con la chica, sólo porque deseaba acostarse con ella; lo cual era muy probable, porque cuando el bajista se obsesionaba con una chica, las llevaba a su cama con engaños y promesas de amor vacías. Apretó los puños con furia, y respiró hondo para calmarse. Él no iba a permitir de ninguna manera que aquel mujeriego se aprovechara de la inocencia de Alex, aquella chica tan maravillosa.

Un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Recorrió la cocina con la mirada en busca de algo que comer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Abrió la puerta de la heladera, sacó unas cuantas cosas y se puso a cocinar. Prepararía waffles, la comida preferida de las dos amigas.

El exquisito olor de los waffles atrajo a las dos chicas a la cocina, que apenas pasaron por la puerta tomaron asiento.

-Buenas días, chicas.- las saludó el baterista.

-Buenos días, Russ- le respondieron al unísono.

-¿Estás preparando waffles?- le preguntó Alex. Sin esperar una respuesta agregó:- Huelen deliciosos.

El afro americano la miró por encima de su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Al notar que faltaba 2D preguntó distraídamente:

-¿"D" no despertó aun?

Al oír el nombre del peliazul, Alex le dio una patada en la pierna a la japonesa por debajo de la mesa. Noodle iba a quejarse, pero cuando vio la cara de su amiga comprendió lo que le quiso decir. Se levantó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia la habitación del vocalista.

-¡Iré a despertarlo!- gritó antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Russel se volteó rápidamente para detenerla, pero ya era tarde, la guitarrista ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Suspiró en voz alta y miró con una ceja alzada a Alex, quien se estaba sujetando el estómago de la risa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- le preguntó mientras sonreía de lado.

Rió por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente respondió:

-No te preocupes, 2D nunca le hará daño a Noods.

El baterista la miró atónito por unos segundos. Miró el techo y suspiró. Él ya sospechaba que había algo entre la japonesa y 2D, y ahora gracias a Alex logró confirmar sus sospechas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante, ya que ninguna palabra salió de esta.

La castaña lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Honestamente, no puedo creer que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta- le dijo mientras se servía una taza de café- Es demasiado obvio que se gustan. La manera en cómo se miran...- hizo una pausa y continuó- Es como si quisieran expresar todo el amor que sienten...

Russel sólo la miró en silencio.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-dijo mientras tomaba los platos de la alacena- Pero ya sabes, Noodle es como mi hija y...

-Y no quieres que salga herida.- terminó Alex mientras ponía la mesa- Russel, tú sabes tanto como yo que 2D jamás le haría algo que la lastimara. Además hacen una linda pareja.

Russel sólo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar sobre diferentes temas mientras esperaban a los enamorados.

Noodle se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de 2D y respiró hondo para relajarse. Tomó el picaporte con manos temblorosas y abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

La habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por la persiana. Lo único que se oía era la suave respiración de 2D, quien dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Noodle caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba el vocalista y se sentó en la orilla de la cama; 2D se removió en sueños. La japonesa lo observó con detenimiento y sonrió con ternura; se veía tan tierno. Su hermoso y angelical rostro estaba completamente relajado, y su cuerpo se movía lentamente de arriba a abajo al ritmo de su acompasada respiración.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla y el peliazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sueños. Su piel era tan suave… quería besarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, tratando de apartar de su mente aquella idea y clavó su vista en el piso, indecisa sobre si debía hacerlo o no… Guiada por sus instintos, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro del vocalista, y depositó un suave y tierno beso en su frente. Cuando se apartó de él, abrió los ojos horrorizada y se sonrojó violentamente; 2D la estaba mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos sorprendido. La guitarrista clavó su vista en el suelo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, pero cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo, las palabras no le salían.

-Emm...- comenzó aun con la vista clavada en el suelo- El desayuno ya está...Pues... Lo siento...-tartamudeó.

2D la miró con una sonrisa en los labios; cada vez que Noodle comenzaba a decir frases sin sentido debido a su nerviosismo, lo hacía reír.

-Noodle...- le susurró.

-2D, realmente siento mucho si te incomodé o te hice sentir mal por besarte...- lo interrumpió Noodle bruscamente.

El peliazul la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquel beso no lo había incomodado ni molestado, es más, le había gustado. Él la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser; amaba sentirla cerca, oír su suave respiración, ver su encantadora sonrisa, sentir su tacto, ver aquellos ojos verdes que a él tanto le gustaban... ¿cómo podía pensar ella siquiera que lo había incomodado?

La tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mire. La guitarrista lo miró a los ojos, avergonzada.

-Noodle, -dijo 2D en tono serio- tú jamás me podrías incomodar o molestar. Y ese beso que me diste- sonrió con picardía- me gustó- Noodle quiso apartar su mirada, pero el peliazul no se lo permitió- ¿Me darías otro?

La japonesa sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y que la piel se le teñía de rojo. Lo miró a los ojos; aquellos ojos tan oscuros y acogedores que la hacían sentir confortable...

Lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia. Podían oír como su pulso se aceleraba a medida que se acercaban. Apenas sus labios llegaron a rozarse, cuando….

-¡HEY MALDITO IDIOTA!-gritó una voz rasposa y gutural, que provocó que ambos se sobresaltaran y que Noodle cayera al suelo.- ¡Uy qué vergüenza! ¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡MURDOC!- gritaron los dos miembros de la banda enfurecidos al unísono.

-El mismo en persona niños- sonrió el satanista.

_Cinco minutos antes…_

Murdoc estaba recostado sobre su cama, lanzando contra la pared de su Winnebago una pequeña pelota de pin pon. No había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche gracias a que sus pensamientos vagaron desde su odio hacia Russel hasta su obsesión con Alex.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a pensar que le haré daré daño a Alex?" se preguntó a sí mismo, apretando la pequeña pelota de pin pon que estaba en su mano. Lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared en un intento desesperado de desahogar su ira, pero esta revotó y lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡AAAGGGGHHH!- gritó fuera de sí.

Se incorporó de la cama, y colocándose la primera camisa y jean que encontró en el piso, caminó hacia la puerta de su Winnie. Iría a la cocina a buscar una cerveza o tal vez algo de comer… o tal vez ambas. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el elevador.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por todo el edificio. Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, cuando se paró en seco. Noodle estaba parada frente a la habitación del peliazul. La miró con extrañeza mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacía Noodle en la habitación de 2D? Esperó a que la chica se metiera dentro para poder mirar por la cerradura. Caminó lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta, y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder mirar por el pequeño orificio de la puerta.

Vio toda la escena con repulsión y desagrado. Jamás pensó que Noodle podría llegar a tener tan mal gusto con los chicos.

Para ser honesto, él sabía que había algo entre los dos miembros de la banda, pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que se gustaban; mejor dicho que _se amaban_. Suspiró y clavó su vista en el suelo por unos segundos. En realidad… estaba algo celoso de ellos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de que él y Alex ocuparan sus lugares. Volvió a mirar por la cerradura y tuvo que contener una exclamación cuando vio que ambos estaban a pocos milímetros de besarse. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡HEY MALDITO IDIOTA!

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se separaron bruscamente.

_Nuevamente en el presente_

Noodle fulminó con la mirada al satanista desde el suelo. Un odio profundo la invadió por completo, y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de darle una golpiza. Había estado tan cerca de probar aquellos labios que la acosaban es sus sueños… Ahora gracias a Murdoc tal vez nunca vuelva a tener la oportunidad de besar a 2D.

Se incorporó lo más elegantemente que pudo y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle un codazo a Murdoc cuando pasó junto a él. El bajista rió por lo bajo mientras se masajeaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Cuando posó sus malignos ojos sobre 2D, su sonrisa se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- le preguntó con malicia al ver que el vocalista lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-N-n-no- tartamudeó desviando la vista mientras el terror se apoderaba de él.

-Eso creí- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.-Por cierto,- le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación- el desayuno ya está listo, así que date prisa face-ache.

2D se quedó sentado sobre su cama con la mirada perdida sobre algún punto en la pared de su habitación mientras oía los pasos del bajista alejarse. Suspiró y clavó su vista en el suelo. Esto sólo le sucedía a él; ya era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían cuando estaba a punto de besar a la chica de sus sueños. Por un instante se le pasó por la mente la idea de que todos habían hecho un pacto para impedir que estuviera con Noodle. "No, eso es ridículo" pensó mientras reía por lo bajo. Se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para ir a desayunar.

Alex conversaba animadamente con Russel, cuando se vio bruscamente interrumpida por Noodle, quien apenas entró a la cocina comenzó a insultar en japonés. Sus dos amigos la miraron con una ceja alzada, sin comprender su extraño comportamiento. Alex no precisó demasiado tiempo para entender que se trataba de 2D. Se acercó a su amiga y la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Noods- le susurró dulcemente. La japonesa dejó de gritar y la miró en silencio.-Ven, vamos a tu habitación y me dices qué sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?

La guitarrista asintió levemente con la cabeza y ambas caminaron en silencio hacia su habitación.

-Russ,- le dijo la castaña antes de internarse en el pasillo- yo me encargo de esto… cosas de chicas.

El baterista se la quedó mirando extrañado, preguntándose si la chica tenía razón.

Mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo en silencio, Noodle comenzó a pensar que realmente era muy afortunada por contar con alguien como Alex; ella siempre sabía que le sucedía incluso antes de que se lo diga.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la guitarrista, la castaña abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su amiga primero. Luego pasó ella y cerró la puerta.

-Bien- suspiró Alex- Ahora dime qué sucedió con 2D.

Noodle sonrió para sus adentros al confirmar que Alex ya sabía que le ocurría. Siempre había sido así.

-Fue Murdoc- susurró aun enojada.

-¿Murdoc?- preguntó incrédula la castaña- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Estaba a punto de besarme con 2D cuando Murdoc abrió la puerta y nos interrumpió.

Noodle estaba esperando alguna respuesta de su amiga, o algún consejo, pero lo único que escuchó fue su carcajada. La miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella le contó su situación ¿y qué era lo que obtenía a cambio? Que su mejor amiga se burle de ella.

-No entiendo qué parte es la graciosa- le dijo fríamente.

-¿No lo entiendes?- le dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios- 2D se muere por besarte y eso quiere decir que le gustas, que te quiere.- abrazó a la desprevenida japonesa, quien sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Alex se separó de ella y la miró con una fingida cara de enojada- ¿Esa es tu manera de celebrar al enterarte que le gustas al chico de tus sueños?

Noodle sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, quien no paraba de reír.

-Antes de que el día termine,-le dijo cuando se separó de ella- te prometo que él te habrá besado- Noodle abrió la boca para replicar, pero Alex la interrumpió- Y con respecto a Murdoc, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él.

Murdoc entró en la cocina y tomó asiento bajo la amenazante mirada de Russel. Apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento de contener sus ganas de insultarlo. Le echó una rápida mirada a la cocina y se extrañó un poco al ver que las chicas no estaban allí, mejor dicho que Alex no estuviera ahí; lo más probable era que Noodle estuviera en su habitación luego de aquella broma que le hizo.

-¿Y las chicas?- le preguntó a Russel, como si su pregunta fuera de lo más casual.

El baterista lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso el satanista pensaba que era estúpido? Él se había dado cuenta que su pregunta apuntaba a Alex.

-¿Acaso importa?- le respondió a la defensiva.

Eso fue suficiente para el bajista, quien no pudo contener más su enojo. Se paró de la silla y golpeó con fuerza la mesa con sus puños, provocando que las tazas y los platos dieran un pequeño salto. Russel ni siquiera se inmutó por su violenta reacción.

-¡Óyeme bien gordo de mierda, ya estoy cansado de tus malditas sospechas y acusaciones!- le gritó fuera de sí- ¡Si tienes alguna mierda que decirme, dímela ahora así no tendré que aguantarte más!

El afro americano sonrió levemente y le dijo:

-Como tú quieras.

Dicho esto tomó por el cuello de la camisa al confiado Murdoc, quien comenzó a forcejear para que lo suelte. Russel, sin inmutarse por los golpes e insultos del satanista, caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una habitación vacía.

-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!- seguí gritando el bajista- ¡¿Qué diablos crees qué haces, maldito obeso? ¡Suéltame ya mismo si no quieres que te patee tu maldito y gordo trasero, pelota de grasa!

El baterista sonrió, y abriendo la puerta lanzó a Murdoc sin ninguna dificultad dentro de la habitación vacía. El satanista cayó de cara al suelo con un golpe seco. Se llevó la mano a la cara y maldijo en voz baja cuando vio que estaba cubierta de sangre que emanaba de su boca. Se incorporó lentamente y se volteó para ver al afro americano. Esa fue su peor decisión, ya que lo único que pudo ver de Russel fue su enorme mano que, nuevamente lo tomó de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para insultarlo, pero en cuanto vio la mirada asesina del baterista, comprendió que si hacía eso, tal vez le rompería la nariz por novena vez.

-Escúchame con atención, Niccals- le dijo amenazadoramente el baterista- Si te atreves a siquiera tocarla, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo- aflojó lentamente su agarre y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

Murdoc lo miró como si quisiera decapitarlo con la mirada. "¿Realmente cree que le haré daño a Alex? Maldito imbécil" pensó.

-¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que la lastimaré?- le preguntó antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Russel se paró en seco y se volteó para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- preguntó con incrédulo.

-No imbécil. Por algo pregunto.

-En primer lugar, porque eres un monstruo sin sentimientos- le respondió. El satanista abrió la boca para interrumpirlo- Déjame terminar. En segundo lugar porque cuando te obsesionas con una chica eres capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de que termine en tu cama; y en tercer lugar, Alex es una chica inocente y no tengo ninguna duda de que serás capaz de decirle que supuestamente la quieres con tal de acostarte con ella, y una vez que lo hayas hecho le romperás el corazón a la pobre chica.

Murdoc se quedó es silencio por unos minutos. Sus sospechas se confirmaron; Russel pensaba que lastimaría a Alex para acostarse con ella. Debía decirle que estaba equivocado, que él jamás se atrevería a causarle algún daño a esa chica. Si no decía nada ahora, el afro americano seguiría pensando en esa idea absurda y no le permitiría ni acercarse a la castaña. Suspiró y clavó su vista en el suelo. No podía creer que fuera a capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por Alex a ese idiota.

-Russ…- dijo en voz baja- Te equivocas. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a Alex.

El baterista lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?

-Porque ella no es como las demás… es diferente, especial…

Russel lo miró incrédulo, hasta que comprendió todo…

A Murdoc le gustaba Alex.

Soltó una carcajada sin poder creer aquella idea.

-No puedo creer que por primera estés interesado en una chica dejando en segundo plano el sexo- dijo aun riéndose.

Murdoc rodó los ojos y se limpió la sangre del labio en la manga de su camisa.

-Oh por Dios- dijo Russel aun riéndose- No puedo esperar a ver la cara de la chica cuando se entere…

El bajista abrió los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras.

-¡Juro en nombre de Satanás que te mataré si te atreves a decirle a alguien lo que hablamos en esta maldita habitación! ¡¿Te quedó claro?

-Seguro Mudz- rió mientras salía de la habitación- Oh Dios… Murdoc enamorado…- rió mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

El bajista soltó un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos. Llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su jean y maldijo cuando se percató que se le habían acabado. "Tal vez 2D tenga algún cigarrillo" pensó "Pero… ¿dónde diablos está ese idiota?" La respuesta le vino sola a la mente cuando recordó que hacía unos minutos le había dicho que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Caminó en la misma dirección que el afro americano, pero cuando iba a entrar en la cocina se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que Alex estaba allí junto a Noodle y 2D desayunando. Su mente quedó en blando y por un momento olvidó por qué había ido allí.

-Buenos días Murdoc- lo saludó la castaña.- ¿Quieres waffles? Están deliciosos.

El satanista tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que sus compañeros de banda se reían de él por lo bajo. Los fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió a posar sus ojos de diferente color sobre Alex.

-No- le respondió mientras le sonreía.- No, no tengo hambre. Sólo estaba aquí para preguntarle al idiota si tenía cigarrillos.

El peliazul se ahogó con el café al oír que el satanista se dirigía a él. Tosió un par de veces más y luego se volteó a Murdoc.

-No, cof cof- tosió- Lo siento Mudz, no tengo más. Ayer se me acabaron.

El bajista apretó los dientes con fuerza para reprimir sus enormes ganas de insultarlo y golpearlo. No tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a la ciudad a comprar un estúpido paquete de cigarrillos, pero al parecer debía hacerlo. Mientras maldecía, comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador para ir a buscar las llaves del Jeep.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó 2D antes de que el satanista desapareciera por el pasillo.

-A ningún lugar que te importe face-ache.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo su delicioso desayuno.

Cuando Murdoc regresó a casa ya estaba atardeciendo. Se había demorado más de tres horas en comprar un estúpido paquete de cigarrillos todo gracias a las fans, quienes apenas lo vieron en la ciudad comenzaron a perseguirlo y acosarlo. Fue una suerte que tenía el Jeep para poder huir lo más rápido de allí.

Mientras tanto, en los Estudios Kong, los tres adolescentes estaban sentados en el suelo del balcón contemplando el atardecer. Alex pensó que sería la manera más romántica para que Noodle y 2D dieran su primer beso. Los tres amigos estaban en silencio con la vista clavada en el horizonte; maravillados ante tal hermoso y espectacular paisaje. Alex miró a sus amigos por encima de su hombro y sonrió; Noodle tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del peliazul y este le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Se veían tan tiernos juntos… Se recordó a sí misma por qué estaban allí, así que decidió dejarlos a solas.

-Uy, hace un poco de frío- mintió- Iré adentro.

Y dicho esto se incorporó, abrió la puerta corrediza y entró. Estaba a punto de marcharse a la habitación de la japonesa a leer algunas revistas, cuando vio a Murdoc sentado en el sillón (de espaldas a ella), fumando mientras veía la televisión. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Mudz- lo saludó con su radiante sonrisa.

El satanista la miró con una ceja alzada, y luego volvió su atención a la televisión.

-Hola muñeca- la saludó distraídamente.

-¿Muñeca?-repitió la chica con un fingido tono enojado- Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te…

-Que me patearas el trasero- la interrumpió Murdoc, sonriendo. La castaña lo miró sorprendida- He oído esa amenaza cientos de veces y siempre sucede lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con interés.

-Que todas las chicas que dicen que no les gusta que les digan muñeca, o amor, o… lo que sea; en realidad es que quieren que les digan así. Por lo tanto asumo que a ti te encanta que te digan "muñeca".

La castaña comenzó a reír.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes.-sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo decir Alex? Yo estoy lleno de sorpresas.-presumió Murdoc.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban la televisión. Cada tanto, Murdoc miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Alex, quien de vez en cuando soltaba una risita por lo que decían en la TV. El satanista no oía nada, era como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos solos en el mundo. Satán… era tan hermosa y cautivadora... Sin darse cuenta, se la había quedado mirando fijo; cundo se percató de este hecho ya era tarde, Alex lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Desvió la vista rápidamente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado con Alex. "Diablos, ¿por qué siempre me la quedo mirando como un maldito idiota?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Para desviar la atención hacia otra parte, le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-¿No se supone que estabas con Noodle y el idiota?

Alex sonrió con malicia y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es. ESTABA con ellos; pero decidí dejarlos a solas cuando vi que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy románticas entre ellos.

-¿Románticas?- repitió incrédulo.

-Date la vuelta y mira hacia el balcón- dijo mientras lo hacía.

El satanista hizo lo que la chica le indicó y miró en esa dirección. Casi se le cae la mandíbula; los dos adolescentes estaban besándose, o mejor dicho, metiéndose la lengua hasta la laringe. Jamás pensó que su pequeña Noodle supiera besar de esa manera tan lasciva. Miró a Alex; ella los observaba con una expresión entre asqueada y ternura. Rió para sus adentros al verla.

-¿Por qué la repulsión?- le preguntó mientras sonreía y volvía a sentarse bien en el sillón.

Alex imitó sus movimientos y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque nunca pensé que Noodle pudiera tener tan mal gusto con los chicos.

Ambos rieron, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando los dos enamorados entraron en la sala tomados de la mano. Inmediatamente dejaron de reír y dirigieron su vista hacia ellos. Una sonrisa maliciosa estaba en los rostros de ambos.

-¿De qué se reían?-preguntó Noodle, quien se sentía incómoda ante las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos.

Murdoc chasqueó la lengua y desvió su vista hacia la pantalla de la TV; como si allí hubiera algo mucho más interesante que lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-De nada interesante, amor.- dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo- Es que nunca se nos había pasado por la mente que fueras capaz de meterle la lengua hasta la laringe a ese idiota.

Noodle enrojeció violentamente, y 2D comenzó a toser nervioso mientras miraba en otra dirección. Alex se estaba sujetando el estómago de la risa.

-N-no sé d-de q-qué es-estás ha-ha-hablando Mudz- tartamudeó nerviosamente el vocalista.

-No hace falta que te expliques, face-ache.- dijo tranquilamente Murdoc mientras se incorporaba del sofá- No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo en oírte decir excusas estúpidas. Iré a mi Winnebago.

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron en silencio a la espera de que el satanista se perdiera de vista. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, los tres amigos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de espiarnos- acusó Noodle a su amiga mientras reía.

-No los espiamos- se defendió esta- Sólo queríamos verificar si se estaban besando.

-Mentirosa- dijo Noodle mientras tomaba una almohada del sofá y se acercaba peligrosamente a Alex.

La castaña comprendió que se avecinaba una violenta guerra de almohadas, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del sofá y tomó la almohada que estaba en el otro extremo del sillón. 2D decidió tomar una pequeña almohada que había tirada en el piso por las dudas de si debía interferir en la batalla.

-Mmmmm- dijo Alex mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, lista para comenzar a repartir golpes- Nos volvemos a enfrentar, mi vieja enemiga.

-Así es- la japonesa comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a la castaña- Y esta vez, yo voy a ganar esta guerra.

Corrió hacia Alex y logró asestarle un golpe en la cabeza. Ambas comenzaron a reír y comenzaron a correr por toda la sala, rompiendo cosas a su paso, mientras se golpeaban con la almohada. 2D estaba acurrucado en un rincón, protegiéndose de los golpes de las chicas. Alex sonrió con malicia y, tomándolo por sorpresa, le asestó un golpe en la cabeza. Rápidamente, el peliazul se unió a la guerra de almohadas; los tres amigos reían sin parar ante los suaves golpes que se asestaban. Estaban destruyendo la sala, pero eso no iba a impedir que se divirtieran.

Murdoc estaba recostado en su cama, cuando recordó que había olvidado su paquete de cigarrillos sobre el sofá. Se incorporó de la cama de mal humor, y volvió de regreso hacia el elevador. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, abrió los ojos como platos al ver el estado de deterioro de la sala y que las dos adolescentes estaban corriendo por toda la habitación mientras se asestaban golpes con las almohadas.

-¡¿Qué diablos creen que están…?

Se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una almohada. Las dos amigas dejaron de reír y miraron detrás del satanista. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. No le hizo falta que nadie le dijera quien había sido, ya se lo imaginaba. Se volteó lentamente y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a 2D, quien estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Lo- lo si-si-siento mu-mucho M-Mudz- tartamudeó sin parar de temblar.- F-fue u-u-un a-a-a-accidente.

El satanista sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus filosos y puntiagudos dientes.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Sus nudillos sonaron cuando su mano libre se cerró en un puño. 2D quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible; el satanista era mucho más fuerte que él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio que el puño de Murdoc se acercaba velozmente a su rostro, pero… no sucedió nada. Completamente aturdido por no haber recibido un golpe, abrió los ojos. Russel estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo el puño de Murdoc.

-Murdoc- dijo en tono autoritario Russel- Suéltalo.

-Como quieras obeso- le respondió el bajista mientras hacía lo que el baterista le había ordenado y se alejaba de ellos. Le dedicó una mirada de odio al peliazul, y rió por lo bajo.-Russ, ¿estás enterado de las buenas noticias?- le preguntó con falsa cordialidad.

El baterista lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El satanista comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina mientras reía.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al face-ache y a Noods?- le gritó desde la cocina

El afro americano suspiró. No le hizo falta ver la cara de nerviosismo de 2D ni las mejillas sonrojadas de Noodle; ya sospechaba que algo así ocurriría. Miró a los dos enamorados y sonrió; abos lo estaban mirando con miedo en los ojos.

-No me miren así- los tranquilizó- No les voy a prohibir que estén juntos. Si ustedes realmente se quieren, yo no tengo por qué oponerme.

-Gracias, Russ- le susurró 2D.

-No hay de qué "D"- sonrió el baterista.- Pero te lo advierto, más vale que no la lastimes.

-Te lo prometo- dijo el peliazul, sonriendo.

-Por cierto"D", ¿por qué Murdz trató de golpearte?- le preguntó. Por un instante pensó que se debía a que habían destrozado la sala, pero desechó esa idea de inmediato porque a Murdoc nunca le había importado el estado desastroso de todas las habitaciones del edificio.

Las dos chicas, al oír la pregunta, no pudieron aguantar más la risa y estallaron en una sonora carcajada. El peliazul las miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es que sin querer lo golpee con la almohada en la cabeza- se explicó.

El afro americano soltó una risita, pero rápidamente puso cara seria cuando el peliazul lo miró enojado.

-Ese hombre debería controlar su temperamento- murmuró más para sí mismo que para 2D. Se volvió hacia las dos chicas para ordenarles que acomodaran todo el desastre que habían hecho, pero Alex se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes, Russ- le dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios- Acomodaremos este horrible desastre en seguida.

-Sí, es cierto- interfirió Noodle, quien miró con una sonrisa cómplice a la castaña.

-Yo las ayudaré- dijo tímidamente 2D.

Russel los miró con una ceja alzada y asintió.

-Bien, pero quiero ver este lugar acomodado cuando vuelva.

Las dos chicas asintieron y le volvieron a prometer que acomodarían el lugar. Russel se conformó con eso y caminó pesadamente por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Necesitaba descansar un poco sobre su suave y cómoda cama. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

"Esas dos chicas de diecinueve años siguen haciendo las mismas cosas que hacían cuando tenían trece" pensó Russel mientras lentamente los párpados se le cerraban y una sonrisa llena de ternura se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Cuando los tres amigos terminaron de acomodar el terrible desastre que habían hecho en la sala, las dos chicas se dirigieron a su habitación para bañarse, y 2D se quedó allí viendo películas de zombis.

Una vez a solas en la habitación de la japonesa, Noodle abrazó a la desprevenida Alex. La castaña le devolvió el abrazo, sin comprender el motivo por el que lo hacía.

-Gracias, Alex- le dijo Noodle cuando se separaron.- Cumpliste tu promesa.

Alex la miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender.

-¿Qué promesa?

La guitarrista rió.

-Que me besaría con 2D antes que termine el día.

-Ah…- sonrió- No fue nada, Noods.

Noodle se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

-¿Quieres bañarte primera?- le preguntó desde el baño.

-No, hazlo tú- le respondió Alex mientras encendía la radio y se recostaba en el suelo.

Noodle se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se metió dentro de la ducha y sonrió con satisfacción; el agua caliente contra su cuerpo siempre lograba relajarla. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo mientras recordaba detalladamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, el beso que 2D le había dado en el balcón.

Mientras tanto, Alex estaba acostada en el suelo, cantando las canciones de la radio:

"She came from Greece she had a thirst for knowledge,

she studied sculpture at Saint Martin's College,

that's where I,

caught her eye.

She told me that her Dad was loaded,

I said "In that case I'll have a rum and coca-cola."

She said "Fine."

and in thirty seconds time she said,

"I want to live like common people,

I want to do whatever common people do,

I want to sleep with common people,

I want to sleep with common people,

like you…""

-Y eso fue: "Common people" de Pulp.- anunció el locutor de radio- Ahora vamos al espacio publicitario y luego volvemos para seguir con nuestra cuarta hora consecutiva de clásicos.

-Malditos idiotas- murmuró Alex- Odio el espacio publicitario.

-¿Nada que hacer el sábado en la noche?- anunció la propaganda.

-No, creo que no- le respondió la castaña.

-¿Tienes ganas de pasarla bien y bailar hasta que la noche termine?

-Desde luego que sí- dijo, incorporándose. Aunque odiara las propagandas, esta le estaba llamando mucho la atención.

-Entonces ven al nuevo club: "Dance all night" que debuta este sábado a las diez de la noche. No hay nada que perder, buena música, bebidas de todas las clases y, sobre todo, por ser la apertura, la entrada es gratis.

Alex abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso. Debían ir a ese club. Estaba más que segura de que seguramente todos la pasarían bien. Se incorporó del suelo y abrió la puerta del baño, donde estaba su amiga. Noodle se cubrió con la toalla y comenzó a insultar a su amiga en japonés, quien sólo la ignoró.

-Noods,-dijo aun sonriendo- se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo. Este sábado iremos al club "Dance all night" que hace su debut ese día- la japonesa abrió la boca para replicar, pero Alex la interrumpió- Antes de que me digas algo sobre el costo de la entrada, déjame decirte que es gratis para todos.

Noodle abrió los ojos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Eso era increíble, ya que por lo general cuando un club debutaba la entrada costaba una fortuna.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó su amiga- ¿Les decimos a los demás?

La guitarrista asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero ¿puedes cerrarme la puerta que me quiero vestir?

Alex rió.

-Sí, lo siento- le dijo y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Alex terminó de bañarse, las dos chicas se sentaron de piernas cruzadas en la cama de la japonesa. Estaban hablando sobre lo que harían el sábado, y sobre cómo convencerían a los demás de que vallan con ellas.

-Russel será difícil de convencer- afirmó Noodle- No le gustan demasiado esos lugares.

-2D no será problema. Si no me equivoco a él le gusta ir a bailar- dijo Alex.- ¿Y Murdoc?

Noodle miró a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara al oír su pregunta.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- le preguntó Alex.

-Estoy segura de que si tú lo invitas él jamás dirá que no.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues…- la japonesa fingió inocencia- Tal vez porque nunca antes vi que Murdoc se interesara tanto por una chica, ni que la mire de reojo todo el tiempo, ni que se comportara de esa forma tan extraña…

-Por favor, Noods- la interrumpió su amiga no muy convencida de lo que acababa de oír- Sólo le agrado.

-Claro, seguro- le respondió Noodle con ironía.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la guitarrista.

2D asomó la cabeza y entró en la habitación. Se acercó a la japonesa y le depositó un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Alex desvió la vita hacia el suelo. No era que se sintiera incómoda, es sólo que estaba algo celosa de ellos porque ella nunca había sentido algo así por un chico.

-2D- rió la japonesa, separándose del beso- ¿qué sucede?

-Ah, sí- recordó el peliazul- Russel me pidió que les dijera que la cena ya está lista.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos- le contestó Noodle, mientras 2D se marchaba de la habitación.- Alex, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó al ver la expresión triste de su amiga.

Rápidamente la castaña forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien- mintió- Vamos a cenar.

Noodle la miró, no muy convencida, pero aceptó.

Cuando los cinco terminaron de cenar, Noodle y Alex se miraban con nerviosismo sin saber cómo decirles su idea de ir al club el sábado. Murdoc, que se dio cuenta de que las chicas planeaban algo al ver la expresión cómplice de Alex, decidió ir al grano directamente.

-¿Qué es lo que traen entre manos?- les preguntó sin rodeos.

Las dos amigas miraron el suelo, avergonzadas por haber sido descubiertas.

-Pues…-comenzó Noodle.

-¿Pues, qué?

-Pues nos estábamos preguntando si querían venir con nosotras este sábado al debut del club "Dance all night". La entrada es gratis y hay bebidas de todas las clases- dijo Alex.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, analizando la idea.

-Yo voy- dijo 2D sin dudarlo.

Noodle sonrió. Miró a Russel, quien no estaba demasiado seguro de la idea.

-Vamos Russel- lo animó- Ven con nosotros, la pasarás bien.

-No lo sé… - respondió el afro americano no muy convencido.

-Por favor- le insistió su pequeña hijita.

La miró a los ojos; esos ojos verdes tan tiernos y suplicantes… No puede ser; siempre lograba convencerlo. Sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez.

Las dos chicas rieron. Alex miró a Murdoc, quien estaba con su vista clavada en su plato.

El satanista estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; imaginandose lo que Alex se pondría para ir a bailar; imaginando los eróticos y sensuales movimientos de su cadera al baila, y...

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mudz?- le preguntó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Murdoc levantó la vista y suspiró aliviado; se alegraba de que Alex haya interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Humm- dijo - Entrada gratis, bebidas alcohólicas y chicas sexis por montones, no veo por qué negarme.

El baterista le dedicó una mirada al satanista; este levantó la vista y lo miró con odio. Russel sabía que el bajista jamás se negaría a ir a un club, pero sabía perfectamente que había mentido; esas no eran sus verdaderas razones… su única razón para aceptar había sido Alex. Volvió a mirarlo, y rió para sus adentros al ver que no aprtaba los ojos de Alex.

-Bien,- les dijo a todos mientras tomaba los platos y los depositaba en el fregadero.- Será mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Ninguno lo contradijo, y cada uno se marchó a su habitación.

Antes de quedarse completamente dormido, Russel se preguntó a sí mismo si alguna vez Murdoc sería capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Alex. Esperaba que el sábado lo hiciera…

* * *

><p>Debo admitir que este capítulo fue el que más tiempo me llevó de todos; ya sea por los exámenes y porque no estaba demasiado inspirada.<p>

Este capítulo no es muy bueno...

Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza en actualiazar y que les guste el cap.


End file.
